This invention relates to a particle separator construction especially useful in the mining and mineral processing industries.
Many mineral processing facilities require separation of particles in size ranges finer than 14 mesh (1.168 mm). Use of wet screen techniques is not entirely satisfactory, due to such problems as screen hole plug-up (blinding), high maintenance costs associated with screen wear, and high initial equipment costs. It has been proposed to use hydraulic classifiers to overcome some of the disadvantages of wet screen installations.
Several types of hydraulic classifiers are available; they overcome some of the disadvantages of screen. However, these hydraulic classifiers are in many instances very large and sophisticated, and are thus costly to purchase. Additionally, they have relatively high maintenance costs and are difficult to properly control.